


Harry Potter shorts

by nymphadoragrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wrote some of these instead of sleeping, My brain is strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphadoragrey/pseuds/nymphadoragrey
Summary: Just some random Harry Potter drabbles, ficlets, and maybe some one-shots. I will add tags as I go.





	1. Fit just right

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the three broomsticks right after Ginny and Luna find out Harry, Ron and Hermione are off finding horcruxes. This is my first real bit of writing, so if there is anything I should work on, PLEASE let me know. Otherwise that's all I can say. Enjoy!

Ginny set down her drink and looked at Luna. "Luna, I - I want to go after them but I just..." Luna smiled at her in that perfect, beautiful way and gave a thoughtful nod. "You have something you need to say, don't you." "Well, yeah, actually. I really... we just..." Ginny looked at Luna helplessly, begging her to know. "You want to say we fit. " Ginny grinned. "Yeah. We fit." "No, Ginny, we fit just right." That was all the encouragement Ginny needed to lean forward and kiss the girl she had fallen for. "Exactly. We fit just right."


	2. Daydreams in lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a ficlet for you here now. I am thinking about making this one into an enitre work. Let me know what you think and if I should keep it going.

History of magic was never Pansy Parkinson's strong point, she found it awfully boring and was never able to keep her mind on taking notes no matter how hard she tried. So before long she reserved these dreadful classes to daydreaming about some certain red-haired twins that were, sadly, Gryffindors. Not only that, they were part of the largest family of blood traitors in the entirety of Britain, which ruined her chances even more. But no matter what she did, in those blasted History of magic lessons, Pansy's mind would always wander to those two boys, filling her head with fantasies of what she could do with them if she could only get a minute alone with them, and even worse (or prehaps better), if she could only get them to her bedroom...


End file.
